


Working 9 to 5

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a working dad is difficult. Peter is still adjusting to parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working 9 to 5

“Peter?”

“Yes, hon.”

“Could you bring Neal to daycare tomorrow, I have an early meeting for that wedding I told you about.”

“The one with the bridezilla?”

“That´s the one.”

“Sure, no problem.”

 

* * *

 

_The next morning_

 

“I´m off hon, you be good to your dad, sweetie.”

She gave Peter a quick peck on the lips and placed a kiss on top of Neal´s head, who was happily sucking his pacifier, before leaving the house. She had already placed Neal in his carrier on top of the dining room table so Peter could just pick him up and leave for daycare.

 

After Peter poured his coffee in his travel mug, he picked up his bag and walked to the door. Satchmo came walking up to him more excitingly than Peter would expect from the old dog. Peter petted him, told him that he was a good boy and to go back to his bed, before walking into the hall to get his coat.

While closing the door behind him, he was thinking that he forgot something, something important, but he couldn´t remember what. El had asked him to do something, hadn´t she? Pick up the dry cleaning? No, that was not it.

He got into the car and was just about to drive away, when… his heart stopped… NEAL!

Peter sprinted back to the house and unlocked the door and sighed in relief when he saw the carrier still on the table. Satchmo was walking nervously around and greeted Peter. He must have been confused why his humans left their pup with him. No Peter understood the strange behavior of the dog.

“Good boy, Satchmo.”

“Hey Neal, good to see you are not the escape artist your name sake was. Let´s go, buddy.”

Peter picked up the carrier and left for daycare. When he came back outside, this time with Neal, he glanced around. The neighbors had already left for work. Nobody would have seen his mistake. No need to worry El.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived at the office, he heard the text message sound. Expecting a text from El to ask how everything went, he took out his phone.

“I KNOW YOU FORGOT NEAL, SUIT…”

S**t, he needed to think of a peace offering so Mozzie would keep his mouth shut. How had the little guy seen his action, was he keeping track of Peter? Was he stalking their house?

“WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME @ 12 FOUNTAIN ON F.SQ.”

So now all he had to think of was a way to bribe Mozzie. How he missed Neal…


End file.
